1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-sucking and air-cleaning composite structure, and in particular to a dust-sucking and air-cleaning composite structure which has multiple functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many indoor air pollutants such as microbes, violate organic compounds (VOC), environmental tobacco smokes (ETS), asbestos, indoor combustible objects, smokes, radioactive substances and etc. These indoor air pollutants will affect the health of a human body and may cause a headache, vomit, respiratory infection, allergy or the like. Also, dust mite is a kind of allergens. The secretion, excrement and insect body of the dust mite may cause allergic rhinitis, asthma, eye allergy, atopic dermatitis or the like. In order to eliminate the indoor air pollutants, people often clean their house by using a vacuum cleaner. Even, people uses an air cleaner to eliminate finer bacteria, ozone substances, and dust mite.
Although both the conventional vacuum cleaner and the air cleaner can be used to clean the environment, they are different from each other in terms of structure, function and storage location. Further, it takes more money to prepare the vacuum cleaner and the air cleaner at home or office, which is not economical and convenient in use.